


Wait and see where the cat jumps

by hananocha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A very nervous Kenma, And a proud papa Kuroo, Fluff, Hinata is too excited for his own good, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hananocha/pseuds/hananocha
Summary: Kenma admits to liking Hinata a bit more than he should and invites him to Tokyo for summer break. While playing video games, Kenma has the chance to get closer to the short middle blocker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm slowly reuploading slightly edited, or should I say brushed up? fanfics from my tumblr! 
> 
> I actually like to think that Kenma would actually be the one to initiate despite him being quite withdrawn. Kuroo is his wingman of course!

Kuroo had noticed it a while ago. Instead of just with a portable gaming console, he’d seen his friend more and more exchanging it for his phone. He knew that it wasn’t unusual for Kenma to send one or two mails to acquaintances but he could’ve sworn that the faintest smile occurred on the setter’s face when he typed on that display of his. Being best friends, they’d usually shared everything together. Despite Kenma’s hesitancy and shyness, he’d found out sooner or later what was bothering him. But that thing… somehow it had steadily snuck its way into their routine without anyone saying anything. Kuroo didn’t think that his friend was hiding something from him, and on another occasion he probably wouldn’t have dwelled on it, but Kenma’s increasing smiles just made him curious.

 During lunch break at school when his friend got out his phone once again, Kuroo took the opportunity to simply ask straight away.

“Who‘re ya texting ?”

Kenma’s eyes didn’t even lift off the screen while he was still rapidly typing. “… Shouyou”

Did he just imagine it or had a smile just crossed his face? Well that was a good thing, right? Considering Kenma never had had many close friends, it almost filled him with a little bit of pride. After all it was him, who had introduced the other to volleyball which had helped socialize Kenma just a little bit.

“Aah, that Chibi from Karasuno, right? You must really like him, considering how much of your attention he gets...”  Kuro grinned broadly. Usually, teasing Kenma was against the rules, but sometimes he just couldn’t help it. And after all, it was kind of curious that he’d chosen someone energetic and loud as Hinata as a friend.

“Yeah, Shouyou is really cute.”

Wait. _What?_

Right now, his ears must’ve deceived him. Puzzled, he looked at his friend, waiting for him to correct himself, or explain, or anything. “R-Right now, did you just…”

In return, Kenma’s eyes briefly lifted from the screen, met with his and then ditched back, as if too afraid to look at him. “Uum...” His hands tightened around his phone without taking back any of his words.

Well that just got a little awkward. But for some reason, Kuro couldn’t hold back a cheerful laugh. “Well, that’s a good thing! You two really get along, right? Why don‘cha invite him over for summer break?” Grinning, he scooted a bit closer to his friend. Sure, it had come off as a big surprise, but if that’s how it was, that’s how it was. Who was he to stand in their way? And it felt nice to see Kenma with this kind of happy expression on his face every once in a while.

“M…maybe,” Kenma’s answer came a bit delayed while he shot up a glance to his taller friend, “but don’t you think it’s kind of… _weird_?”

There it went, the smile. And yet again, the volleyball captain couldn’t help but laugh again. “Who cares about that? It’s good if it makes you happy, I think. So don’t worry about it too much, I’ll keep quiet about it.” He smirked at his friend, reassuringly.

 

Kenma’s greatest fear had always been being judged by other people and Kuro understood that this issue in particular was especially problematic. Only smiling at his phone wouldn’t get Kenma in any trouble, but should the wrong people get wind of it, it would become very troublesome. He knew that the shorter one had only been so blunt with him because he knew his secret was safe with him, but for some reason Kuroo believed that it was important for Kenma to act upon his feelings too. He’d be here supporting his friend for whatever reason needed, but who knew when this rare opportunity would come again?

Kuroo sighed. “Ahh, young love.” In return he received an offended glance from the setter.

“Please don’t say such embarrassing things. Besides,” a troubled expression spread over his face, “I have no idea about Shouyou’s…”  

The school’s bell interrupted their conversation. “Don’t worry about it too much, I said. You won’t know until you try!” Kuroo gave his friend a light pat on the shoulder before he grinned at him again.

 “Why do I feel like you’re way more excited about this than I am,” Kenma mumbled to himself before leaving a still beaming Kuro behind.

 

To Kenma’s surprise, Hinata had immediately accepted his invitation. Of course there was still a bit of trouble with how he’d actually get to Tokyo, but once this matter had been settled, there were only a few more days separating them. The setter had become more and more nervous, but as soon as Hinata stepped out of the train station and greeted him with his usual smile, it felt like all the worrying had been completely unreasonable. Compared to their previous meetings related to volleyball, he looked at Hinata in a different light now, but the connection between them had stayed the same. Kenma had wondered if staying friends with Hinata would prove difficult, but meeting now hadn’t been awkward at all. The energetic boy still talked to him the same way as before, and knowing this, he found confidence again. 

Even if he would never say things like, “I’m so glad we could meet again,” or, “Thank you for being my friend,” Kenma tried to express his gratitude in a different way by showing Hinata around his town (even though he believed it was just a boring suburb, but the boy’s excitement over everything and the occasional _“Is this the sky tree?”_ reassured him that it was alright), and he’d even agreed to play video games with him in the evening. Kenma was already tired from walking around town the whole day, but he’d been looking forward to this the most. The only person he sometimes played with was Kuroo, who usually wasn’t too interested or complained that he’d rather play outside; and as for online games, he even was too shy to do that most of the time. So now finding someone who actually enjoyed it, and this person even being someone he _liked_ , made Kenma unbelievably happy. Of course there was no way he’d say that though.

They settled down in his room around the TV, their backs leaning against Kenma’s bed. He’d picked a fighting game for them to play since he believed it was the simplest to start with. But after Hinata had suffered utter defeat only after a few rounds, Kenma let his controller sink in a frustrated manner. This was usually the part where Kuroo would just ragequit and they’d have to find something else to do.  Out of the corner of his eyes, he tried to sneak a glance at his friend, afraid of his reaction. But when he carefully picked at a few loose strands of hair to tuck it out of his line of sight, he was met with a radiating grin that made his heart beat quicken.

“K-Kenma! You’re soo amazing!”

The next moment, Hinata leaped up to his feet. Kenma’s eyes widened in surprise while his friend still jumped around in front of him.

This kind of reaction was a first. Usually he found it hard to trust people, but Hinata’s emotions had been genuine from the start, making it impossible to even doubt him a second. Maybe that was a reason why he liked him so much. It wasn’t difficult to tell what Hinata was thinking, or how he would react. He wouldn’t go as far as to call him simple minded but there was a certain kind of simplicity about him that seemed so very reassuring to Kenma.  And as much as he would’ve liked watching Hinata bouncing around any longer, he really should tell the other to pipe down a bit for the sake of his parents.

“Your character just went _BAMM!_ and— and, _GWAM!_ So cool! And ohh, please teach me the move where he goes all—” 

“Shouyou, please be a little more quiet… You’re gonna wake up my—“

Trying to make Hinata sit down again, Kenma had grabbed hold of his shirt, but catching him mid jump, Hinata was thrown off balance and tumbled right on top of him, making Kenma’s back hit the floor.

He closed his eyes on impact. This wasn’t really what he had wanted to achieve. His head seemed to buzz slightly and for some reason, his body felt a lot heavier. When his senses recovered from the shock, he also became aware that the weight wasn’t exactly from his body, but from a certain _someone_ on top of him.

“Ow ow ow…”

 

Softly spoken words that directly passed his skin made Kenma snap his eyes open. Only to be met with vivid orange orbs. For a second it felt like he could see his own reflection in these eyes, felt the other boy’s warm breath directly on his own lips, but a single blink disconnected the moment. Kenma felt his cheeks grow hot.

“I’m so sorry! I hope you’re not hurt or anything!”

Hinata quickly scrambled off of him, his tone of voice sounding a mix of concern and nervousness. Kenma preferred not to answer and only mumbled in return, while he slowly rose into a sitting position again. Right now, that...

Embarrassed, he shot another glance to his friend.  Hinata had returned to his sitting spot as well, but other than before, avoided his gaze completely. And while Kenma noticed his nervously jolting hands, he also didn’t fail to realize the flush on Hinata’s face that spread straight down his neck.

 

The air around them had become thick with awkwardness. In any other situation Kenma probably would’ve taken the first chance to run out of the room, but he couldn’t really leave his friend sitting here alone. And when he thought of what Kuroo told him…

Kenma took a deep breath.

“H…here… I’ll show you how to do this attack.”

He cringed at the sound of his own voice. He only wanted to shake off this flustered feeling, and changing the subject would certainly help, no? And as soon as he’d concentrate back on the game, he’d surely forget the way how the colour of Hinata’s hair and eyes matched up so perfectly with that blush.

Kenma leaned over to grab the controller his friend had just picked up again. He had thought that it would be best to teach while they were both holding the device since Hinata seemed like a kind of learning-by-doing guy, but as soon as their hands touched, Hinata’s body jolted, as if hit by a small electric spark. Their eyes met for a second, but even the otherwise confident middle blocker averted his gaze again rather quickly.

This wasn’t really turning out as planned, Kenma thought, seemingly frustrated but filled by a still unsatisfied curiosity that had bloomed since quite a while ago. He’d never been in a similar situation before and now his mind felt so preoccupied that he could barely tell what was going to happen next.

Cautiously, he cupped his hands around Hinata’s, who was still holding onto the controller, avoiding it as best as possible to look into his friend’s face.

_Just concentrate on the game, then everything will turn out alright._

“.. You press this button,” Kenma’s thumb gently pushed down that of his friend’s, “and when you move the analog stick into that direction…”

When he nudged Hinata’s left thumb the right way, he could almost feel a shudder going through the boy’s body. Kenma was too taken in to finish his sentence. Without giving it another thought, he carefully pried the controller from the short middle blocker’s grip, slowly loosening each of his fingers individually before the device fell onto the floor, discarded.

Still holding Hinata’s hands in his, their fingers instinctively intertwined. His heart started racing. It almost felt like it was beating in his throat, ready to jump out at any given occasion. When he ran his thumbs over Hinata’s palms, they felt warm and slightly sweaty, the same as his probably, and the skin seemed incredibly soft to him for someone who could hit these amazing high speed quick attacks.

A stifled whine brought his senses back into reality. His catlike eyes shot up to focus on the smaller one’s face,  but the sight just made his head swirl with unknown feelings.

He was gonna do it, wasn he? The thing Kuro sometimes couldn’t shut up about.

Hinata’s cheeks glowed red, and when their gazes met, his formerly bright orange eyes were soft, almost as if glazed over. He tried to speak again, but only made a small noise instead. That was when Kenma noticed his friend’s quivering lips. Did Hinata think the same? Was he scared, excited?

 

“… Shouyou,” he drew a shaky breath. This seemed like the biggest decision he’d ever made.

“Close your eyes.” Saying it like this made his own overheated cheeks burn anew. There was no turning back now. Hinata blinked once more before he quickly nodded his head and complied.

“O-Okay…”

Even behind their lids, Kenma could still see the restless movement of his eyes. He scooted a little closer to face Hinata, not letting go of his hands while he leaned in. Inches before the other boy’s face, he paused to take a look at his face again, a wave of doubt hitting him.

Was this really what Hinata wanted as well?  If he wouldn’t hurry now, what would happen? Hinata was still shivering a little, his lips parted slightly. It wasn’t until he actually noticed those lips moving, that Hinata was saying something.

“K-Kenma... you too…”

“Huh?” Had he noticed him staring? Was he going to tell him to stop?

“Close your eyes as well... It’s not fair…” Hinata’s voice died down to a squeak.

Kenma swallowed before answering.

“…Alright.” Did that mean he actually wanted him to do it? An almost impatient tug on his hands gave him the much needed approval.

 

He leaned in once more, following Hinata’s orders to close his eyes when he could feel his excited breath on his cheek.

Their mouths collided a bit clumsily at first, but on the second try, they met each other’s lips spot on. Kenma felt like he was melting against the softness and gripped Hinata’s hands tightly, the gesture immediately returned.

The kiss could’ve lasted forever and Kenma would still think it wasn’t long enough, when he finally withdrew. His eyes opened barely in time to catch Hinata lingering in the moment a bit longer before looking back at him.

Kenma wasn’t prepared for the silence that would follow next. How should he explain his actions, and even more, his feelings? His heartbeat had settled for a too fast pace again, but there was still this warmth filling out his whole body, preventing him from having any clear thoughts and possible excuses to tell his friend.

By now he had let go of Hinata’s hands and it almost made him feel bare to sit there without any bodily contact.

 

“Uh-uhm…” Having aimed his gaze at the floor, Kenma hadn’t noticed Hinata springing back into life. When his hands were snatched again to pull him up, he couldn’t help but throw a confused glance at his friend, who now seemed so very differently than his nervous self a few seconds ago.

“Woahh!! That felt totally amazing!! And on top of that, it was my first kiss!”

His eyes sparkled with excitement, leading to an almost ashamed blush on Kenma’s side.

“Mine too…” he admitted in a hushed voice. It was more about the way his friend had said it than the fact itself, that made the older slightly nervous again. Speaking about it so bluntly only made him grow aware what had just happened between them.

“Can… can we do it again?”

 


End file.
